


lucky (we're in love in every way)

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, partial reveal, rated T for kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Маринетт узнает личность Кота Нуара, паникует (потому что – АДРИАН?!), и затем ей приходится решать, должна ли она тоже раскрыть себя. Внимание, спойлер: она так и сделает.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	lucky (we're in love in every way)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lucky (we're in love in every way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691230) by [carpisuns (maryssaj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryssaj/pseuds/carpisuns). 



> This translation is also posted [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9456145)
> 
> Название является строкой песни "Lucky" Джейсона Мраза и Колби Кэйллат. Можно перевести как «счастливы (мы любим друг друга во всех смыслах)».

Каждый мускул в теле Маринетт застыл. Она так крепко стиснула свое йо-йо, что чуть не раздавила его. Ее ноги приросли к крыше, челюсть отвисла. 

– Упс, – сказал Адриан. 

_Адриан._

Это правда он? Или ей просто все снится? Может, это обман зрения?

Она моргнула. Это все ещё был он, вплоть до оранжевых кед бренда Агрест. Плагг парил над его плечом. 

– Полагаю, теперь кот выпущен из мешка, – смущенно сказал Адриан. Он замолк, затем застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – О нет. Это не должно было случиться! Я думал, у меня оставалось ещё несколько секунд до обратной трансформации!

Она изо всех сил попыталась совладать с голосом. 

– Т-ты Адриан?

– Ага.

– Агрест?

– Да. Прости меня. Клянусь, я _не хотел_ этого. 

Было довольно странно, что он упустил возможность сказать «я не _кот-ел_ ». Что и вывело ее из оцепенения. В один момент напряжение покинуло ее тело, оставив вместо себя дрожь и подгибающиеся колени. 

– Я, э, я только что смомнила… вспомнила, что... Мне надо... идти. Отсюда. Сейчас. Облетела! То есть, полетела!

Она наугад забросила йо-йо в первом попавшемся направлении и прыгнула прочь. 

Каким-то образом она даже умудрилась добраться до дома, хотя в ее голове все это время прокручивалась подборка воплей с ютуба. Она рухнула сквозь люк и села на своей кровати, тупо уставившись на доску с фотографиями Адриана. Она даже не осознала, что забыла снять трансформацию, пока ее костюм не исчез сам собой. 

– Эм, Маринетт? – позвала Тикки. – Ты в порядке?

Маринетт заставила себя оторвать взгляд от улыбающегося ей с семнадцати различных ракурсов лица Адриана ( _Кота Нуара?!_ ).

– ТИККИ! То, что только что произошло. Действительно. Только. Что. _Произошло?_

– Да. Действительно произошло.

Она повернулась обратно к фотографиям. 

– Так... Кот Нуар действительно... 

Тикки вежливо ожидала. 

– _...Адриан?_

– Именно так.

Маринетт уткнулась лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить вопль.

– Кот Нуар это... АДРИАН. _Адриан_... это Кот Нуар? Нет. Этого не может быть, – она взглянула на Тикки. – Это он?

– Ага. 

Маринетт несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, но так и не издала ни звука. 

– Что с тобой? – хихикнула Тикки. – Кошка проглотила твой язык?

Маринетт чуть не швырнулась в неё подушкой. 

– Тикки! У меня тут _беда_ вообще-то!

– Прости, – сказала она, хотя при этом совершенно не выглядела виноватой.

– Фу, ты такая же невыносимая, как и Кот Нуар! – Маринетт замерла, выпучив глаза. – Который _Адриан_. О черт. Черт возьми. Нет. Неееет. Нетнетнетнетнет. Я не могу. Это же _катастрофа!_ Как такое вообще возможно? Это невозможно. Потому что я видела Адриана _вместе_ с Котом. Когда мы сражались с Горизиллой. 

Тикки склонила голову набок.

– То есть... ты готова проигнорировать тот факт, что Кот перевоплотился прямо на твоих глазах... потому что когда-то ты издалека видела кого-то, кто был похож на него?

– Да? Нет. То есть, конечно, он был далеко, так что я не могу быть _на сто процентов абсолютно уверена_ , что это был он. Но... это же просто бессмыслица какая-то!

Но чем дольше Маринетт об этом думала, тем больше смысла все это обретало. То, каким расстроенным казался Кот, когда она предположила, что Габриэль Агрест может являться Бражником. Что в тот единственный раз, когда Кот не пришёл на битву, Адриан был схвачен Королевой Стиля. Что Кот явно отсутствовал, пока они пытались бороться с Десперадой... и показался снова только тогда, когда Адриан отказался от талисмана змеи. 

– Адриан это Кот Нуар, – выдохнула она. 

– Да, – терпеливо сказала Тикки.

– И ты знала. Все это время ты знала!

– Ага. 

– И ты мне ничего не сказала?

– Я не могла! Ваши личности должны были оставаться тайной. 

Маринетт сглотнула.

– Разве они все ещё не должны быть тайной? Что теперь будет? Значит... значит ли это, что я должна буду выбрать кого-то другого на место Кота Нуара?

От этой мысли у неё скрутило живот. Она не могла представить никого другого на месте своего напарника. Она и не хотела представлять никого другого. 

– Ты ведь Хранительница, Маринетт. Теперь ты устанавливаешь правила. Правило Мастера Фу заключалось в том, что если вы узнаете личности друг друга, то должны будете отдать свои талисманы. Но ты можешь все изменить, если захочешь. 

– Я... могу? – Маринетт прижала к груди подушку. – Но Мастер Фу установил такое правило, потому что это опасно – знать личности друг друга. Ведь... безопаснее не знать их, верно?

– Это правда. Но в знании есть и свои преимущества. Подумай, насколько более сплоченной станет ваша команда! И вы с Адрианом вместе ходите в школу. Вы сможете прикрывать друг друга. Что поможет вам сохранить тайну личностей. Между вами не будет больше никаких секретов. 

– Никаких секретов, – прошептала Маринетт. Она очень давно мечтала об этом, но теперь, когда пришло время, она вовсе не была уверена, что готова. – Ты имеешь в виду, что я тоже должна сказать ему, кто я?

Тикки взлетела и прижала лапку к щеке Маринетт. 

– Это решать тебе. Ты не должна делать что-либо, если не хочешь. И тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас. Что бы ты ни выбрала, я уверена, что Адриан отнесётся к этому с пониманием. 

Той ночью, ещё долгое время после того, как Тикки заснула, Маринетт все лежала в постели без сна, перебирая в памяти каждую секунду, проведённую с Адрианом и Котом Нуаром. 

Адриан был тем, кто постоянно принимал на себя удары, предназначавшиеся ей. Кто всегда прикрывал ей спину. Тем, кому она доверяла больше всех остальных. 

Кот Нуар сделал ей на день рождения талисман удачи, и везде носил с собой тот браслет, что дала ему она. 

Адриан был тем, кого она поцеловала. _Дважды._ (При мысли об этом ее щеки покраснели в темноте).

С Котом Нуаром она ходила в кино в той нелепой маскировке. 

Это Адриан придумывал все эти ужасные шутки, которые все же смешили ее, и однажды умудрился зацепиться хвостом за ограждение на Эйфелевой башне. 

Кот Нуар был знаменитой моделью, получал идеальные оценки в школе, играл на фортепиано, говорил по-китайски и занимался фехтованием. 

Адриан украсил крышу свечами и розами, чтобы признаться ей в любви. 

И Кот Нуар… был тем самым парнем, который дал ей зонтик в тот дождливый день. Тем самым парнем, в которого она влюбилась. 

От этой мысли у нее перехватило дыхание. Она медленно выдохнула, пока в ее груди все больше и больше разрасталось какое-то чудесное и теплое чувство. 

– Я люблю Кота Нуара, – прошептала она в темноту. Это вовсе не звучало так странно, как она могла предположить. На самом деле, это казалось почти естественным. 

Потому что, несмотря на то, что она никогда не признавалась в этом – ни Тикки, ни даже самой себе – она давно уже чувствовала влечение к своему Котёнку. Она не знала точного дня, часа, минуты или секунды, когда ему наконец удалось занять место в ее сердце. Но в какой-то момент она влюбилась в своего напарника. 

И все же, у них оставалось еще слишком много секретов друг от друга – слишком много преград, слишком много всего им надо было скрывать. И конечно, какими бы ни были ее чувства к Коту, она все еще любила Адриана, любила его столь _безнадежно и отчаянно_. Она никогда даже не позволяла себе думать о том, чтобы полюбить Кота. 

Но теперь. _Теперь_ она может любить его. Свободно, безумно, всем сердцем – без всяких сожалений и оговорок. Любить обе стороны его. Всего целиком. Это прекрасное теплое чувство стало таким сильным, что она едва ли могла держать его в себе. Ей хотелось смеяться от переполнявшего ее ликования. 

Так вот каково это – свободно отдаться своим чувствам, и наконец прекратить сдерживать биение собственного сердца. 

Она любила Адриана, который был _Котом Нуаром_ , который любил _Ледибаг_ , которой являлась _она_ сама.

Она широко улыбнулась, уткнувшись в подушку. Может быть, это и не было такой уж катастрофой, в конце концов.

* * *

К тому времени, как Маринетт пришла в школу следующим утром, она уже успела заново решить, что это _все-таки_ катастрофа. Потому что как только она увидела в коридоре Адриана, у нее мгновенно сработал инстинкт «бей или беги», и все закончилось тем, что она чуть не заехала ему в нос.

– Ого, – выдал он, увернувшись от ее кулака. – У тебя все хорошо, Маринетт? Ты кажешься немного нервной. 

– Да! Супер-пупер! – пискнула она. – Просто куру всело. Руку свело. Понимаешь. Ха-ха-ха. Ха.

«Может, станет легче, если представить его в образе Кота Нуара», – подумала она. В конце концов, рядом с Котом Нуаром она никогда не нервничала, будь она в костюме супергероини, или же нет. Потому что Кот Нуар был просто-напросто огромным балбесом. 

Весьма очаровательным балбесом. Который был влюблен в нее, и уже очень давно.

Балбесом, который прямо сейчас смотрел на нее этими своими огромными зелеными глазами, широко и ласково улыбаясь, из-за чего она прямо на месте была готова растечься розовой лужицей.

«СОБЕРИСЬ, ЛЕДИБАГ!!!»

– Ну, я пошла! – пожалуй, чересчур громко выдала Маринетт. Она прошмыгнула мимо Адриана и практически весь путь до класса мисс Бюстье проделала бегом. Задыхаясь, она скользнула на место рядом с Альей и поставила перед собой на парту рюкзак, загородившись таким образом от вошедшего Адриана. Впрочем, это не принесло ровно никакой пользы, потому что Адриан _(КОТ НУАР)_ все равно улыбнулся и помахал ей (превратив попутно ее тело в желе), и она все равно потом пялилась на его затылок весь урок. 

Для Маринетт всегда было тяжело сосредоточиться на уроках мисс Бюстье с сидящим прямо перед ней Адрианом.

И, очевидно, было просто _невозможно_ сосредоточиться, когда прямо перед ней сидит _Кот Нуар_. 

Невольно она представляла на его макушке кошачьи уши. Если бы его волосы не были так тщательно расчесаны и уложены, выглядели бы они так же, как у Кота? Так они выглядят, когда он просыпается по утрам? 

Они должны были изучать интересные факты о Франции, но за все время урока она смогла усвоить только информацию о том, что во Франции насчитывается 1200 различных видов сыра, потому что об этом сказал _Адриан_ , и черт возьми, это ведь был _голос Кота_ , и как, _скажите на милость_ , она никогда не понимала этого раньше?

И как будто ей было недостаточно всех этих явных свидетельств, Адриан склонился к Нино и прошептал:

– С тобой все нормально? _Сыр_ ьёзно, ты какой-то кислый.

– Чувак, твои шутки просто ужасны. 

– Ты из-за них чувствуешь себя не _рокфор_ тно? Пора бы уже и _бри_ выкнуть. Может, они и не _сыр_ азные, но все равно смешные.

Маринетт не удержалась и хихикнула, за что Адриан одарил ее широкой улыбкой, при этом так напомнив ей Кота, что она чуть не свалилась со скамьи. 

– Эй, – прошипела Алья, – мне кажется, или сегодня все еще _хуже_ , чем обычно? 

Маринетт прижала руки к горящим щекам. 

_О нет. О нет-нет-нет-нет-нет._

_Катастрофа._

* * *

После школы Маринетт все мерила и мерила шагами свою комнату.

– Написать ему? – спросила она у Тикки. – Не уверена, что я готова увидеться с ним снова. Мне нужен еще хотя бы день. Или… неделя. А может, год. Я не знаю.

Тикки проглотила кусочек макаруна. 

– Ты не можешь откладывать это вечно, Маринетт. Тебе придется поговорить с ним, рано или поздно. И я думаю, что для вас обоих будет лучше, если это случится раньше. 

– Думаешь? – Маринетт закусила губу и взглянула на телефон. Кот – _Адриан_ – до сих пор не написал ей. Это было совсем на него не похоже, особенно в подобной ситуации. Но опять же, сама _она_ также не написала _ему_ , и, может быть, он просто уважает ее личное пространство и дает ей время, чтобы все обдумать и решить, что делать дальше. 

Это было очень похоже на Адриана.

В то же время, это было очень похоже и на Кота. 

Со вздохом она подняла телефон и открыла мессенджер. 

_ЛБ: идешь на патруль сегодня вечером?_

Ее большой палец замер над кнопкой отправки. 

– Давай, ты сможешь! – сказала Тикки. 

Она нажала «отправить» и, не сдержавшись, коротко взвизгнула. 

Следующие четыре минуты она грызла ногти, полностью игнорируя учебник по физике, раскрытый перед ней на столе. 

– Почему же так долго? – не выдержала она. 

Но прежде, чем Тикки успела ответить, звякнуло оповещение на телефоне. 

_КН: Да, если ты не против, конечно. Я пойму, если тебе нужно время._

О его серьезном настрое можно было судить по безупречной грамматике и весьма заметному отсутствию каламбуров, кошачьих смайликов и различных прозвищ.

Она внезапно осознала, что он писал это, как Адриан. И она не знала, было ли это хорошо или плохо.

_ЛБ: все нормально. нам надо многое обсудить_

_ЛБ: встретимся вечером. в обычное время, на том же месте_

_КН: Хорошо. Увидимся там._

Маринет прикусила губу.

Она очень надеялась, что не совершает сейчас ужасную ошибку.

* * *

Когда она пришла, он был уже на месте, сидел, свесив ноги с края крыши и тихонько напевая ту песенку, которую когда-то сочинил. Маленький котёнок на крыше. Так одинок без его леди.

Будет ли она все еще его леди, когда он узнает, что она чуть не врезала ему в нос сегодня?

Кошачьи уши дернулись, когда она приземлилась. Он замолчал. 

– Привет, Котёнок, – сказала она, как и всегда перед началом каждого патруля. Но она никогда раньше не называла так Адриана, только лишь Кота. Но это _и сейчас_ был просто Кот. Ведь правда?

Она закусила губу и уселась рядом с ним. Она чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее, но не была уверена, что у нее самой хватит смелости взглянуть ему в глаза. Все, что она собиралась сказать, вылетело у нее из головы по пути сюда. 

«БожемойбожемойбожеМОЙ, что я должна сказать? С чего хотя бы начать? Эй, просто к сведенью, я была безумно влюблена в тебя с самого первого дня нашей встречи, но просто слишком боялась сказать тебе об этом. Или: прости, что я отказывала и разбивала тебе сердце сотни раз, но теперь-то все круто, правда? А помнишь тот раз, когда Маринетт попросила тебя достать ей слабительное? Сюрприз! Это была я. Я Девочка с Запором и это была моя попытка признаться тебе в любви! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Мило, правда?»

Прежде, чем Маринетт смогла призвать талисман удачи в надежде, что он смог бы сделать под ней дыру, позволив ей провалиться под землю и умереть там, Кот кашлянул. 

– Итак, – сказал он.

– Итак.

– Ты знаешь, кто я.

– Д-да. Я знаю. 

Теперь он избегал ее взгляда. Его глаза были устремлены куда-то вдаль. 

– Тогда, наверное, уже пора, да?

– Для чего?

Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. 

– Втяни когти, – шепнул он. 

И Кот исчез в яркой вспышке зеленого света. На его месте теперь сидел Адриан, а возле его уха парил Плагг. 

Даже несмотря на то, что она видела его обратную трансформацию не более суток назад, у нее все равно чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Но она еще больше перепугалась, когда Адриан стянул свой талисман с пальца и протянул его ей. Серебро тускло поблескивало в его раскрытой ладони.

– Что… – начала она, но прежде, чем смогла сказать что-либо еще, у нее перед глазами мелькнуло что-то темное и схватило кольцо. 

– Мне плевать на правила! – заявил Плагг. – Я ни за что не дам тебе забрать меня у моего пацана. Он сделал всего _одну_ ошибку. Это все равно рано или поздно должно было случиться. Если честно, я вообще удивлен, что вы продержались так долго! 

– Плагг, не надо, – сказал Адриан. – Мы уже обсуждали это. 

– Нет, вы послушайте! Он, может, и бестолковый немного, и вечный противник сыра, но он хороший парень, и он хороший Кот Нуар. Лучший из тех, кто у меня когда-либо был. И если ты заберешь его у меня, я… Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом. У меня есть катаклизм, и я не побоюсь использовать его. 

– Плагг!

Маринетт замахала руками.

– Нет, нет, я не забираю его у тебя. Он может оставить свой талисман. 

– Правда? – во взгляде Адриана появилась надежда, однако его брови нахмурились. – Но… моя личность раскрыта. Я не могу больше быть Котом Нуаром. Таково правило. Ведь так? 

– Это было правило Мастера Фу. Но… теперь хранитель я, и последнее слово за мной. И я скажу, что… что… – она наконец набралась смелости и взглянула ему в глаза. – Что ты мой напарник, несмотря ни на что. И я никогда не смогу выбрать кого-либо на твое место. Потому что тебя невозможно заменить, Кот… ах, Адриан. 

С округлившимися глазами он слегка приоткрыл рот. 

Маринетт мягко закрыла его ладонь, так что его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг кольца. 

– Ты правда очень важен для меня, – тихо сказала она. – И ты единственный, кого я вижу в качестве своего напарника. 

Выражение лица Адриана смягчилось.

– Спасибо. Я… я так рад. Я думал, ты злишься на меня за то, что я был так неосторожен. Думал, что, может, я и заслужил лишиться своего талисмана. Потому что я поступил безответственно. 

– Нет! Это была случайность. Это могло случиться с любым из нас. В прошлом мы оба очень часто были на грани провала. 

Адриан опустил взгляд на свои кеды. 

– Знаю, я порой веду себя несколько легкомысленно. Но честное слово, я всегда воспринимал свои обязанности серьезно. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Париж, – он снова взглянул на нее. – И прежде всего тебя, Миледи. 

У нее вырвался тихий изумленный возглас. Столько раз она слышала, как Кот Нуар называет ее «Миледи», но никогда раньше не называл ее так _Адриан Агрест_. Тем более с _таким взглядом_. Как будто это благодаря ей каждое утро встает солнце. 

Его глаза смотрели так ласково и были такими человеческими. Они совсем не были похожи на кошачьи глаза Кота Нуара. Но в то же время они совершенно ничем и не отличались. Она видела этот взгляд тысячу раз. И он всегда вызывал у нее какой-то внутренний трепет. 

И теперь она точно знала, почему. 

– Ты разочарована? – мягко спросил Адриан. – Что я… ну, что это я? 

– Нет! – тут же сказала она. – С чего ты взял? 

– Ну… ты не очень хорошо восприняла эту новость вчера. Ты даже ничего не сказала. Ты просто… ушла. И казалась очень расстроенной.

– Ох. Точно, – она бездумно принялась теребить нить йо-йо. – Ну, мне просто нужно было время. Чтобы подумать. Но… я счастлива, что это ты.

– Правда?

– Да.

Он улыбнулся.

– Я рад. 

Какое-то время они сидели в молчании. Затем Адриан наконец задал вопрос, который висел над ними весь последний день. 

– Так… что теперь?

Маринетт знала, что скрыто за этим. Это означало: «Скажешь Ли Ты Мне, Кто Ты, Или Же Нет, Трусиха?» Вот только Адриан был слишком вежливым, чтобы выразиться именно так. 

Она прочистила горло, отчаянно желая, чтобы рядом оказалась Тикки и шепнула ей что-нибудь ободряющее на ухо. 

– Теперь, ну, моя очередь. Сказать тебе… меня. Кто меня. Кто я! Вот. 

– Правда? – Адриан с волнением повернулся к ней. 

У нее пересохло в горле. Она сглотнула. 

– Это ведь будет честно, так? 

– Да! То есть, если только ты не против, конечно. Я не собирался спрашивать. Но… я действительно хочу узнать. Само собой. 

– Хорошо, – сказала Маринетт.

Адриан ждал.

И ждал.

– Что-то не так? – спросил он.

– Я… я не могу здесь. Снаружи, в открытую. Кто-нибудь может увидеть. Кто-то мог увидеть и _тебя_ , – она поднялась на дрожащие ноги. – Нам надо найти какое-нибудь другое место. 

Адриан тоже встал. 

– Какое?

– Ах… я не знаю! – она закусила губу. – Куда ты ходишь, чтобы уединиться? 

После чего она покраснела. Уединиться? Это прозвучало так, будто она хочет забиться с ним в какую-нибудь каморку, чтобы в тайне от всех целоваться с ним. 

Интересно, есть ли такое место, где она могла бы тайно от всех с ним целоваться?

«СОБЕРИСЬ, ЛЕДИБАГ!»

– Э… может, канализация? – предложил Адриан. – Знаю, звучит не очень, но сомневаюсь, что нужно будет волноваться о том, как бы нас кто-нибудь не увидел. 

– Да. Да! Отличная идея. Пошли, – она схватила йо-йо с пояса, пытаясь успеть прежде, чем ее в полной мере захлестнет паника. 

Плагг застонал. 

– Это что, значит, надо снова трансформироваться? А я только ухватил себе отличный кусочек камамбера. 

– Плагг! – прошипел Адриан. – Хватит ныть. Это, как бы тебе сказать, _важно!_ К тому же, ты и так все время ешь. 

Маринетт беспокойно повертела в руках йо-йо. 

– Ну, думаю, я могу тебя подбросить? То есть, если ты не против. 

– Конечно, – сказал Адриан. – Иди сюда, Плагг, – он приоткрыл край рубашки, и Плагг со своим кусочком сыра юркнул туда. 

Он подошёл близко к Маринетт. А потом ещё ближе.

_Очень близко._

Маринетт приобняла его за талию. Она чувствовала, что ее лицо наверняка было таким же красным, как и ее костюм, надеясь, что без его ночного зрения ему этого не видно. 

– Л-ладно. Держись. 

Она метнула йо-йо, и они взлетели в воздух. 

Она изо всех сил пыталась сконцентрироваться на пути, потому что щека Адриана была так близко, что она могла почувствовать исходящее от неё тепло. (Неужели он тоже покраснел? Неужели в ее силах заставить его краснеть?!)

Но несколько секунд спустя они благополучно приземлились. Маринетт нырнула в переулок, махнув Адриану, чтобы тот следовал за ней, и подняла крышку колодезного люка. 

– После вас, Миледи, – сказал он. 

Она полезла вниз, пытаясь не сорваться с лестницы из-за того, что ее руки жутко дрожали. Нельзя больше это откладывать. Всего через несколько минут он все узнает. И больше не будет никаких секретов. 

Адриан мягко спрыгнул с лестницы с глухим звуком. 

– Где-то там должна быть комната со шкафчиками, – он указал на туннель. – Та, которую мы нашли, пока прятались от Десперады, помнишь?

– Ох, – у неё сжалось сердце при этом воспоминании. – Прости. Должно быть, для тебя это ужасно – снова оказаться здесь. После всего, что случилось. 

Адриан с улыбкой обернулся к ней. 

– Ничто не может быть ужасным, пока я с тобой. 

Он повёл ее дальше по туннелю. Их шаги эхом отдавались от стен в такт биению ее сердца. Слишком быстро они добрались до комнаты со шкафчиками. Плагг выпорхнул из укрытия, как только Адриан закрыл за ними дверь. Он в ожидании повернулся к ней. 

Маринетт уставилась на него в ответ. И снова на неё устремлён этот взгляд «Ты-мой-единственный-смысл-жизни», превращающий ее в счастливую лужицу. Ее колени дрожали. Она сделала глубокий вдох. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Адриан. – Почему ты так нервничаешь? Это... это же просто я, верно?

Маринетт прерывисто рассмеялась. 

– Верно. _Просто_ ты. 

Адриан нахмурился. 

– Я не понимаю. 

– Просто... это не важно. Может, ты можешь... можешь трансформироваться обратно? Думаю, так мне будет легче. Хотя нет, подожди. Это глупо. Не надо. Мне просто нужно... сделать это. Мне просто нужно показать... показать тебе. Мое... лицо. Личность. Ааааарргх, чем больше я откладываю это, тем сильнее это все нагнетается, и ты теперь решишь, будто я куда круче, чем есть на самом деле! Как, ну не знаю, какая-нибудь Клара Найтингейл! Конечно, очевидно, я не могу быть ей, потому что она была акуматизирована. Но ты можешь подумать, что я...

– Эй. В чем дело? – Адриан мягко положил руку ей на плечо. 

Она посмотрела в его глаза, и что-то в них заставило ее сердце подпрыгнуть и застрять где-то в горле. Прежде, чем она успела подумать, слова сами собой вырвались из ее рта. 

– Дело в том, что я безумно влюблена в тебя. 

Она застыла, втянув в себя воздух. _Она сказала это_. После всего, что было, она все-таки сказала это. Не вполне так, как она планировала – в костюме, где-то посреди канализации и с хихикающим в углу Плаггом – но все-таки она сказала это. 

Адриан моргнул. 

– Ты любишь меня?

Она медленно кивнула, чувствуя, как горит ее лицо под маской. 

Потрясённое выражение Адриана сменилось улыбкой. Не одной из тех застенчивых и кротких модельных улыбок. Это была самая широкая и сияющая улыбка из тех, что она когда-либо видела у него. Улыбка, которая преобразила все его лицо, так что он внезапно показался ей практически другим человеком. 

– Ты влюблена в _меня?_ – снова спросил он. – Ну, как в Адриана?

Она шумно выдохнула. 

– Да, в _тебя_. В Адриана. Я была влюблена в тебя с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились. И, если честно... Думаю, у меня появились также чувства и к... Коту. Может быть. Ладно, без сомнений. Я была влюблена в вас обоих. В тебя целиком, наверно. И уже довольно давно. 

Широкая улыбка Адриана переросла в совершенно нуаровскую ухмылку. 

– Что это, Багибу, говоришь, ты запала на меня дважды?

– Да, думаю, что так и есть.

Он подошёл ближе. Выражение его лица смягчилось, и самодовольство, присущее Коту Нуару, постепенно исчезло. 

– Тогда позволь мне сделать то же самое. Позволь мне влюбиться в тебя снова, – он мягко приподнял ее подбородок, заставляя ее посмотреть на него. 

– Но что, если у тебя уже был шанс, – осмелилась прошептать она, – и ты не ответил мне взаимностью?

– Ты... я тебя знаю? 

Она сглотнула. 

– Да. Я та, к кому ты... не испытываешь таких чувств. 

– Я бы хотел сам судить об этом, если ты не против. 

– Я... просто друг, – она сумела слабо улыбнуться. 

На его лице появилось странное выражение. 

– Если ты думаешь, что я буду в тебе разочарован, клянусь, я никогда не смогу разочароваться в тебе. 

– Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Не совсем. Я... я просто... аргх, я не знаю...

Он дотронулся до кончика красной ленты в ее волосах.

– Все нормально, если ты еще не готова сказать мне. Я понимаю.

– П-правда?

– Я так долго ждал тебя. Я вполне могу подождать еще. Я могу ждать тебя всю жизнь, Миледи.

Он поцеловал ее в щеку. Ее кожу почти обожгло в том месте, где коснулись его губы.

– И я прошу, поверь мне, – шепнул он ей на ухо, – что кем бы ты ни была под маской, я _действительно_ люблю тебя. Даже если я не понимал этого раньше. 

Он отстранился, оставляя Маринетт чувство головокружения.

– Мы можем сделать это как-нибудь потом, хорошо? Когда ты будешь готова. Идем, Плагг.

– Подожди.

Адриан остановился.

Маринетт сжала кулаки. 

– Мне просто… Я должна предупредить тебя. Я вовсе не такая идеальная, какой, кажется, ты меня считаешь. Когда я становлюсь Ледибаг, я могу сделать что угодно. Но обычно я… просто ходячая катастрофа, честное слово. Я неловкая. Неуклюжая. Я все время опаздываю. Болтаю непонятно что. Да я не могу даже внятного предложения сказать в твоем присутствии. То есть, конечно, я остаюсь Ледибаг, потому что это все же я, но я также и совсем другая, понимаешь? Я… Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, то есть, я, которая я, как друг, но я веду себя так странно рядом с тобой, что ты наверняка думаешь, что я сумасшедшая. Мне… Мне бы хотелось верить, что ты можешь полюбить меня, но…

– Так и есть. Доверься мне. Пожалуйста. 

Он так серьезно смотрел на нее, что просто невозможно было сказать нет. 

Разумеется, она доверяла ему. И так будет всегда. 

Маринетт крепко зажмурила глаза. Сделала глубокий вдох. 

– Пятна.

Знакомое покалывание от магии прошло по ее телу, когда трансформация спала. Она открыла глаза. 

Адриан смотрел на нее во все глаза, слегка приоткрыв рот. Какое-то время никто из них не шевелился.

Затем что-то изменилось в выражении лица Адриана – в его глазах зажглась решимость. Он бросился к ней, в следующий момент обхватив ладонями ее лицо и прижавшись к ее губам своими. 

Будучи Ледибаг уже довольно долгое время, Маринетт привыкла к ощущению магии, проходящей сквозь нее. 

Но это было ничто в сравнении с поцелуем Адриана Агреста.

Ей казалось, будто каждый атом в ее теле дрожит от его мощи, как будто она надела на себя все талисманы за раз без каких-либо побочных эффектов. Ей казалось, что она может сделать что угодно – поднять машину, взобраться на Эйфелеву башню, перепрыгнуть через Сену, вмазать Бражнику так, что его лицо сомнется внутрь. 

Но в данный момент ей вовсе не хотелось делать ничего из этого. Ей хотелось только чувствовать губы Адриана. 

Его руки на ее щеках были теплыми и мягкими. Его губы были даже еще мягче. Они прижимались к ее губам вначале очень нежно, затем – куда более настойчиво. Она просто растворилась в этом поцелуе, но прежде, чем смогла по-настоящему ответить на него, Адриан уже отстранился. 

– П-прости, – выдохнул он. – Я не должен был делать это. Все… нормально? Мне надо было вначале спросить. Прости, я не подумал. Я просто не мог думать, потому что… ведь это ты, – на его лице было написано какое-то благоговение. – Ты даже не представляешь, как давно я этого хотел. 

Ее щеки все еще горели от его прикосновения. Вишневый вкус его бальзама для губ все еще ощущался на ее губах. 

– Думаю, что представляю, – сказала она. – Ты говорил, что любишь Ледибаг с самого первого дня. 

– Я говорю не о Ледибаг, – он схватил ее за руку. – Я говорю о _тебе_ , Маринет. Да, я всегда любил Ледибаг, с самого начала. Но я уже давно влюбился в Маринетт. 

– П-правда? – выдохнула она. 

Он широко улыбнулся – Кот и Адриан, собранные воедино.

– Конечно. Как я мог не влюбиться, если ты самая _замуррчательная_ девушка из всех, кого я знаю? Ну, одна из них. Вторая – это Ледибаг. Которая просто внезапно оказалась _тобой_. 

Он поцеловал ее в нос и рассмеялся, когда она наморщила его. 

– Знаю, раньше я говорил, что я буду любить тебя независимо от того, кем ты окажешься. Но это неправда. Я не смог бы любить тебя, если бы ты оказалась Хлоей. Или Лилой, – он состроил гримасу. – Я думал, что ты окажешься незнакомкой, и мне придется привыкнуть к этому, чтобы полюбить обе стороны тебя. Но мне не нужно привыкать. Потому что это ты, и я уже полюбил тебя. 

Ее сердце отчаянно заколотилось в грудной клетке. 

«Он полюбил меня. Он любит меня. Обе стороны меня. Целиком». 

Выражение лица Адриана можно было бы использовать для его рекламы парфюма. Чистое наслаждение. Как будто он шагал по воздуху. 

Он провел руками по лицу, улыбаясь так широко, что казалось, его лицо вот-вот треснет.

– Маринетт, я совершенно, _безумно_ счастлив. Я не могу поверить, что все это взаправду! Не могу поверить, что мне на самом деле _так_ повезло. То есть, это ведь ты. Это ты, ты, ты! – он подхватил ее и закружил вокруг себя. 

Маринетт тихонько рассмеялась.

– Это я! 

Он аккуратно поставил ее на ноги. Его руки все еще лежали на ее талии. Ее ладони были у него на плечах. Их лица были очень близко друг от друга, настолько, что она ощущала тепло его дыхания на своей коже. Его широко распахнутые зеленые глаза сияли, щеки зарумянились, губы были слегка приоткрыты. 

Она обнаружила, что ее притягивает к нему, словно магнитом, заставляя медленно сокращать пространство между ними. Адриан подался к ней, склонив голову, и она закрыла глаза. 

Их первый поцелуй был неожиданным и длился считанные секунды, однако этому Маринетт не собиралась позволять закончиться так же быстро. Она тянулась к нему и отвечала снова и снова, и Адриан казался таким же ненасытным. Ее губы принадлежали ему, его губы принадлежали ей, и они снова и снова мягко сталкивались друг с другом. 

Ее пальцы скользнули по его шее вверх, запутавшись в его волосах. Она ощутила, как он дрогнул от ее прикосновения, и та часть ее разума, что еще способна была думать, наполнилась головокружительным осознанием того, что _это было из-за нее_. 

Ее сознание уплывало, она просто тонула в нем, и ей совершенно не хотелось выныривать для вдоха. Ее пьянило все это – поцелуи Адриана, его дыхание, щемящая восхитительная боль в сердце, из-за которой она готова была просто рассыпаться под его нежными прикосновениями. 

В конце концов, когда ни у кого из них уже не оставалось воздуха в легких, они оторвались друг от друга. 

– Уфф, ну _наконец-то!_ – послышался из угла голос. 

Маринетт выпрыгнула из объятий Адриана, озираясь вокруг. Она совершенно забыла о квами. 

– Чшшш. Не порти им момент, – сказала Тикки. 

– Что это ты тут называешь моментом! Лично мне показалось, что прошли миллиарды лет. А я, между прочим, бессмертен. Мне ли не знать! 

– Плагг, прекрати! – Тикки покачала головой. – Прости, Маринетт. 

– Угх, – Маринетт взглянула на Адриана. Его щеки покраснели, волосы были взъерошены. Она хихикнула. Это был ее Котёнок. 

– Бее. По крайней мере, они закончили с этим, – сказал Плагг. – Но, погодите-ка… _о нет_. Это теперь будет постоянно, так, что ли? 

– Эм, ну, я надеюсь на это, – Адриан перехватил взгляд Маринетт и ухмыльнулся, заставив ее покраснеть еще сильнее. 

– Знаешь, слушать, как ты сходишь с ума по Ледибаг и Маринетт по отдельности уже было достаточно ужасно, – произнес Плагг. – Но у меня такое ощущение, что теперь, когда ты знаешь, что они – это один и тот же человек, все будет гораздо _хуже_. 

Адриан так и сиял. 

– Она невероятна, правда?

– Да, да. Я уже слышал это раньше, – Плагг сделал вид, будто падает в обморок. – Ох, Плагг, разве Ледибаг не самая потрясающая девушка в мире? Когда-нибудь она полюбит меня. Вот увидишь. Плагг, посмотри, какую штуковину с бусинками мне подарила моя _очень хорошая подруга_ Маринетт! Я ношу ее с собой повсюду, потому что я невозможно сентиментальный болван! Плагг, разве это нормально, что я хочу поцеловать девушку, которая для меня просто друг?

– Отлично, – громко сказал Адриан. – Думаю, все всё уже поняли. 

– О нет! Плагг, как же я могу любить сразу _двух_ девушек? Я же предаю Ледибаг! Она же любовь всей моей жизни! Ох, Плагг, с чего это Маринетт вообще могла бы захотеть встречаться со мной? Она слишком крута для меня! Тьфу! Влюбленный котенок. Даже вспоминая об этом, я теряю аппетит. 

Лицо Адриана было ярко-красным.

– Ладно, по крайней мере, последнее точно неправда. Я ни разу еще не видел, чтобы ты вдруг потерял аппетит. 

– Ты… ты правда думал, что я… слишком крута для тебя? – нерешительно спросила Маринетт. 

Адриан повернулся к ней.

– Ну конечно! Ты самая удивительная из всех, кого я знаю. Да ты же просто Ледибаг без пятен! О боже. _И одновременно_ Ледибаг _с_ пятнами. Ух ты. К этому сложно будет привыкнуть, но теперь все это просто обрело смысл, понимаешь? Что Ледибаг без пятен должна быть кем-то, похожим на тебя. 

Его улыбка была невыносимо, умопомрачительно нежной. Маринетт наверняка в тот же момент поцеловала бы его снова, если бы Плагг не издал еще один стон. 

– Тикки, давай поменяемся владельцами? Хотя бы на недельку или две? Адриан будет просто тошнотворно восторженным из-за Маринетт. Мне нужен перерыв.

– Я думаю, это мило, – сказала Тикки. – И поверь мне, Маринетт будет ничем не лучше. 

– Ты не понимаешь. Адриан самый сентиментальный болван за всю историю сентиментальных болванов. Он практически одержим ею! У него целый альбом на телефоне с фотографиями Ледибаг.

– У Маринетт есть точно такой же на ее телефоне. 

– Да? Ну, Адриан еще распечатывает их и хранит в тайнике внутри одного из своих кубков по фехтованию. 

– Ты же видел комнату Маринетт. Ее стены полностью оклеены фотографиями Адриана. 

– Иногда он целует их перед сном.

– Она _всегда_ целует их перед сном. 

Маринетт казалось, что ее лицо сейчас загорится. Она повернулась к Адриану, чтобы промямлить ему какое-то объяснение, однако он абсолютно так же сильно краснел и заикался. Плагг, между тем, перекрикивал их обоих. 

– Адриан написал ей слезоточивое стихотворение на День Святого Валентина!

– Маринетт откопала его в мусоре и написала ответ!

– Ого, правда? Это на самом деле была она? Ха! Ну… у Адриана есть девять комплектов пижамы в стиле Ледибаг. 

Тикки колебалась, поглядывая на Маринетт. 

– Ну так? – поторопил Плагг. 

Она решительно вскинула голову.

– Маринетт пересмотрела его рекламу парфюма столько раз, что повторяет ее теперь во сне. 

– _Тикки!_ – зашипела Маринетт. 

Адриан кашлянул. 

– Эй, это что, соревнование, кого из нас вы сможете смутить больше? 

– Если так, то я выигрываю, – самоуверенно заявил Плагг. – Я даже не говорил еще про _кукол_ , которых он…

– ХА-ХА-ХА, – Адриан схватил Плагга в воздухе. – Ну очень смешно. Ты прав, мне _очень_ неловко, и, таким…

– Кукол? – спросила Маринетт.

– Да! – Плагг вывернулся из рук Адриана. – У него есть куклы Кота Нуара и Ледибаг, с которыми он играет. И иногда они даже _целуются_.

Лицо Адриана стало таким же розовым, как брюки Маринетт. 

– Это что, – сказала Тикки. – Вот Маринетт каждое воскресенье печет для Адриана один макарун из маракуйи просто на случай, если ей удастся угостить его. 

– Адриан сочинил, ну, где-то двадцать две версии свадебных клятв. 

– Маринетт полностью продумала план свадьбы, и в данный момент работает над дизайном костюма для Адриана. 

– Адриан на днях заплакал, когда божья коровка приземлилась ему на руку. 

– Маринетт уже сделала подарки на пятьдесят следующих дней рождений Адриана. 

Плагг прищурил глаза.

– Ладно, видимо, здесь у нас ничья. Давай сменим стороны. Кот Нуар и Маринетт. Начали!

– Маринетт _постоянно_ рисует Кота Нуара. У нее, должно быть, вся тетрадь заполнена зарисовками с ним. 

– Пффф. И только. Я упоминал, что он таскает свой талисман буквально _везде?_ Готов поклясться, что он берет его даже в душ. 

– Это неправда! – запротестовал Адриан. 

Тикки подлетела ближе к Плаггу. 

– Однажды я заметила, что Маринетт гуглит кошачьи каламбуры, чтобы попытаться удивить Кота чем-то новеньким.

– Адриан раньше возникал, если я называл Маринетт его девушкой, однако он уже довольно давно перестал, потому что втайне ему нравится слышать это. 

– Маринетт сохранила ту розу, которую он подарил ей на крыше. Она засушила ее и держит в секретной шкатулке под кроватью. И она сделала то же самое с той розой, которую он подарил, когда был приглашен на обед.

– У Адриана настроены уведомления на инстаграм Маринетт. Он постоянно просматривает ее фотки и лыбится в телефон, как мечтательный придурок. 

– Маринетт _очень много_ пишет в своем дневнике о Коте Нуаре. Почти столько же, сколько и об Адриане. И уж поверь мне, было весьма очевидно, что она влюблена в него. Она никогда не говорила мне, но я знала это. 

– Тикки! Ты читала мой дневник? – в ужасе спросила Маринетт. 

Тикки пожала плечами.

– Иногда мне бывает скучно, когда ты занимаешься эскизами. К тому же, я рядом с тобой практически каждую минуту. Так что не похоже, чтобы у тебя могли быть какие-то секреты от меня. Кроме твоей _суперсекретной_ влюбленности в Кота Нуара. Что, как я сказала раньше, вовсе и не было секретом. 

– Пфф, – выдал Плагг. – Дневники? Это ж детский сад. Смирись Тикки, тебе _нечего_ противопоставить. Я победил. 

– Эй! Я думала, это отличный аргумент.

– И в подметки не годится тому, что есть _у меня_. Я сохранил лучшее напоследок. 

Тикки цокнула языком. 

– Выкладывай тогда уж.

Плагг прочистил горло.

– Однажды я застал Адриана, когда он упражнялся в своей новой подписи, – он коварно ухмыльнулся. – Как Адриана _Дюпэн-Чэна_.

Маринетт застыла. Она взглянула на Адриана, у которого был такой вид, будто он только что увидел Бражника в одном нижнем белье. 

– Это… это правда? – спросила она. 

Адриан почесал затылок. 

– А… ага…

Маринетт в тот же момент чуть не рухнула в обморок. Если бы он опустился сейчас на одно колено и сделал бы ей предложение прямо здесь, в канализации, она бы сразу же ответила «да». 

Определенно настало время пересмотреть и усовершенствовать план ее гипотетической свадьбы (которая теперь казалась гораздо менее гипотетической). 

– Что ж, Тикки, готова ли ты наконец признать свое поражение? – лениво спросил Плагг, вальяжно закинув лапки за голову. 

– Ни в коем случае! – фыркнула Тикки. – Но как насчет перемирия?

– Перемирия? Я не заключаю перемирий, Сахарок.

– Да ладно тебе. Адриан и Маринетт влюблены _одинаково_. 

Адриан наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо, пока Плагг и Тикки продолжали спорить:

– Так, эм… я все еще нравлюсь тебе? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я какой-то повернутый чудик?

Маринетт рассмеялась.

– Ты же слышал, что говорила Тикки, так?

– Да. Но Плагг определенно выигрывает. 

– Ох, правда? И почему же это?

– Потому что я определенно люблю тебя гораздо сильнее. 

Маринетт моргнула. Адриан широко улыбался, склонившись к ней, так что его лицо было очень близко. 

– Адриан Агрест, – сказала она, – это _нелепо_. Просто _нелепо_. 

Затем она схватила его за ворот рубашки и поцеловала. 

– Фууу, опять! – застонал Плагг. 

– Заткнись и ешь свой сыр, – пробормотал Адриан ей в губы. – Мы заняты. 

И они были заняты еще довольно долго.

* * *

На следующее утро в семь часов у Маринетт сработал будильник. Но впервые в жизни она уже была на ногах. Потому что как вообще можно было _заснуть?_ Зная, что Адриан – это Кот Нуар, а Кот – это Адриан, и что теперь они вместе?

С практически головокружительным предвкушением она собиралась в школу. Должно быть, с ее лицом было что-то не так, потому что она не могла прекратить улыбаться, даже когда чистила зубы. На телефоне дважды прозвенело уведомление, и она бросилась за ним, размазав зубную пасту по раковине. 

_Адриан: Доброе утро, Миледи❤_

_Кот: Я люблю тебя, Багибу :3_

_Кот: не знаю какой чат выбрать хаха_

Она напечатала ответ, пока Тикки подсматривала из-за ее плеча. 

_ЛБ: Я не против услышать это дважды 😌_

_Маринетт: Я тоже люблю тебя, Котёнок 💕_

– Ты выглядишь такой счастливой! – сказала Тикки. 

Маринетт выплюнула зубную пасту. 

– Я _и правда_ очень счастлива. Это… это самое прекрасное, что когда-либо случалось со мной! Я просто не могу поверить!

– Я так рада, Маринетт, – улыбнулась Тикки. – Я знала, что именно так все однажды и будет. Вы двое созданы друг для друга! 

Маринетт посмотрела на Тикки в зеркало.

– Так… ты не сердишься на меня? За мою… как это сказал Плагг… тошнотворную восторженность?

Тикки рассмеялась.

– Ну, с тобой иногда бывает тяжело сладить, но все, чего я хочу, так это видеть тебя счастливой! Я правда очень рада, что нам не надо больше ничего скрывать. И я действительно очень рада, что вы с Адрианом вместе. Кроме того, я не думаю, что Плагг и правда так уж расстроен, как он пытается показать. Он очень любит Адриана и тоже желает ему только счастья. И хотя сам он в этом никогда не признается, но он тоже отчасти романтик. Он с самого начала болел за вас двоих. Мы оба с ним переживали. 

Маринетт прижала Тикки к своей щеке. 

– Похоже, что ты все время была моим талисманом удачи. Спасибо, Тикки.

* * *

Когда Маринетт подошла к школе (в кои-то веки вовремя), машина Адриана только что подъехала. Она подождала его на тротуаре, пока он махал своему телохранителю на прощание. Затем он протянул ей руку. На нем был его счастливый браслет, зеленые и розовые бусины ярко выделялись на его запястье.

– Идем, Миледи? – шепнул он ей. 

Она улыбнулась, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает тепло. Держась за руки, они поднялись по ступеням.

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, прежде чем вокруг поползли шепотки. 

– Ого, это что, _Маринетт?_

– Я даже не знала, что они встречаются! Интересно, с каких это пор уже?

– АДРИКИНС! НЕ ГОВОРИ МНЕ, ЧТО ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ С _ДЮПЭН-ЧЭН!_

К тому времени, как они дошли до класса мисс Бюстье (вместе с дышащей им в затылок Хлоей), кажется, вся школа уже обо всем знала.

– Отлично! – сказал Ким, ухмыляясь, пока Роуз восторженно приветствовала их с заднего ряда. 

Адриан проводил Маринетт до ее места и поцеловал ей руку, прежде чем сесть рядом с Нино.

– Чувак! – воскликнул Нино, стукнувшись с ним кулаками. – Поздравляю! А я все раздумывал, когда же ты наконец предложишь ей встречаться.

Маринетт заметила, что Алья была странно притихшей. Повернувшись к ней, она застала подругу в оцепенении и с отвисшей челюстью. Глаза Альи перебегали с Маринетт на Адриана и обратно. 

Маринетт невольно рассмеялась. Она никогда еще не видела, чтобы Алья потеряла дар речи. 

– Утро, Аль.

– Ты… – захлебнулась Алья. – Как… что? _Когда?_

– Вчера вечером.

– _Родная!_ – взвизгнула Алья, сгребая Маринетт в объятия. – Не могу поверить, что это наконец-то случилось! Ты хоть _знаешь,_ как долго я этого ждала?

– Ровно столько же, сколько и я! Спасибо, что всегда была рядом.

– Само собой. Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не хотела больше, только бы моя лучшая подруга была счастлива с парнем, которого любит! Кстати говоря… – она перегнулась через парту и похлопала Нино по плечу. – Ты должен мне тридцать евро, приятель.

– Оу. Я надеялся, что ты забудешь, – Нино вытащил бумажник и достал оттуда купюру.

– Погоди, чего это вы? – спросил Адриан. 

Алья самодовольно улыбнулась и выхватила у Нино деньги. 

– Мы с Нино поспорили насчет того, предложишь ли ты Маринетт наконец встречаться, или же нет. Я сказала, что вы сойдетесь до того, как наступит Рождество. Я была уверена, что вы рано или поздно образумитесь. 

– А я сказал, что – нет! Мой бро несомненно любит Маринетт, но сам того не осознаёт! И по крайней мере год еще ничего не осознает. А может, и вовсе никогда, без хорошего пинка в нужном направлении. 

Адриан рассмеялся. 

– Ну, наверно, так и есть. Мне и правда потребовалось какое-то время. Прости, что из-за меня ты проспорил. 

– Не беспокойся. Я собираюсь совсем скоро отыграться, – Нино ухмыльнулся. – Мы также поспорили насчет того, будут ли Ледибаг с Котом Нуаром вместе. 

– А я уже говорила тебе, что Ледибаг это совершенно _не_ интересует! – сказала Алья. – Я множество раз слышала это прямо из первых уст.

– Ага, но это всего лишь ее _слова_. Однако ее _действия_ говорят совершенно об обратном. 

– Что, правда? Будешь спорить с главным специалистом по Ледибаг?

– Ну сама посмотри, все, что я знаю, так это то, что Ледибаг смотрит на Кота Нуара точно так же, как мой бро Адриан смотрел на Маринетт все это время.

– Как думаешь, Маринетт? – спросил Адриан с ухмылкой. – Будут Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вместе?

– Хмм, – Маринетт задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. – Знаешь, я думаю, шансы довольно велики. 

– Что ж, вы _все_ ошибаетесь, – заявила Алья. 

Маринетт и Адриан с ухмылками переглянулись.

* * *

Солнце уже село к тому времени, как телефон Маринетт перестал вибрировать от сообщений Альи. Она лежала в кровати, листая свой дневник. Тикки свернулась рядышком на подушке.

– Знаешь, ты была права, – сказала Маринетт, перевернув страницу. – Думая об этом теперь, я прекрасно осознаю, насколько очевидной была моя влюбленность в Кота. Просто не могу поверить, что я так долго не могла признать это. 

– Ну, ты была влюблена в Адриана, – сказала Тикки. – Ты не хотела признавать это. 

– Забавно, правда? Что все это время он и был Адрианом. 

– По-другому и не скажешь. 

_Тук_.

– Что это было? – Маринетт подняла взгляд. Два ярких зеленых глаза за черной маской смотрели на нее сквозь прозрачный люк. Она встала и открыла его. 

– Адриан? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Мне надо было увидеть тебя, – он протянул ей розовую розу. – Это тебе, Миледи. 

Маринетт взяла ее и подняла к носу, чтобы скрыть румянец. 

Тикки подлетела к ней.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит заморачиваться с засушиванием и этой. У меня предчувствие, что таких будет еще очень много.

– Она права, – сказал Адриан. Одним плавным движением он поднял ее сквозь люк и заключил в объятия, крепко прижав к своей груди. 

Маринетт закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца и наслаждаясь обнимающими ее теплыми и сильными руками. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? – прошептал он в ее волосы.

– Да.

– Хорошо. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не забыла.

Она запрокинула голову.

– Я тоже люблю тебя. Очень-очень сильно. Безумно. 

Он рассмеялся.

– Знаешь, просто нечестно с твоей стороны, что ты все время такая милая.

– Прости. Я постараюсь исправиться.

– Невозможно. И даже не смей пробовать, – он осыпал ее лоб, щеки и нос легкими поцелуями. 

Она захихикала.

– Ты очень привязчивый и ласковый котик, да?

– Скорее, прилипчивый, – он отстранился от нее и взглянул ей в глаза. – Знаешь, сегодня очень красивая ночь. Не желаешь ли, эм, составить мне компанию на патруле?

– С радостью, – Маринетт высвободилась из его объятий и положила розу на стол. – Тикки?

Тикки выплыла из люка.

– Пятна!

* * *

Когда Маринетт впервые увидела ночной город с вершины Эйфелевой башни, у нее от восхищения захватило дух.

Однако сейчас у нее захватывало дух по другой причине.

Может быть, если повезет, она сможет поцеловать Адриана на каждой значимой достопримечательности Парижа. 

Может быть, если повезёт, она сможет целовать его каждый день до конца жизни.

Ну, до сих пор ей везло. В конце концов, ее суперсилой была именно удача.

Интересно, если она вызовет Талисман Удачи прямо сейчас, что ей выпадет?

Она улыбнулась в губы Адриана. 

Ничего. Совершенно ничего.


End file.
